


Between Worlds II {On Hold}

by RuleOfRose300



Series: The Between Worlds Series [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Combat, Deep Throating, Enemies to Lovers, Exploration, Item knowledge, M/M, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Stealth Kills, Treasure Hunting, spitting, tomb raiding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleOfRose300/pseuds/RuleOfRose300
Summary: Two years have gone by since the horrors of Yamatai and Alexander has enjoyed those two years of peace but he needs to clear his father's name no matter what and of course save the world once more. Can he do it? Let's see."If you had the chance to change your fate, would you?" Merida
Relationships: Alexander x Kostantin
Series: The Between Worlds Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096934
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Prologue

A knock at his bedroom door shook Alexander away from his thoughts, opening it up a smile came upon his lips at the sight of Izumi wearing a black mourning dress, stockings and a pair of black mary-jane shoes on her feet.

"Aw, you look so adorable!"

She glared up at her big brother who gave a playful smirk so she stuck her tongue out at him, making the brunette roll his eyes with a smile this time. Placing an arm behind his back Alex bowed while Izzy curtsied then took her hand in his and placed a kiss to her knuckles before standing straight up once more.

His baby sister's blushing face is so cute.

Hand in hand they walked out of the manor where a black limousine was waiting for them; getting inside they both greeted Jonah who was wearing mourning clothes as well.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

"This is _not_ your fault Alexander!"

Reyes told Alexander who's eyes were puffy and red from crying so much but even after two years have passed Alex still thinks that it's his fault even though Roth wouldn't blame him at all for what happened. "Tears won't bring me back boy, that's what Roth would have said." Hearing Reyes say that made him laugh while also bringing a small smile to his face.

She held the sides of his face and kissed his cheek.

"I'm proud of you,"

When he gave a nod Reyes with her daughter Alisha left to mourn their loss some more while the brunette let out a sigh before turning the corner where both Jonah and Izumi were waiting for him.

He needs to find answers and he will.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

When Izumi found out what was going on she was completely devastated and even threatened to cage his feet in ice which Alexander found extremely funny but he knows that she doesn't want to lose him like they did Roth; when the morning came after he was done packing his things the two met at the water fountain.

"I promise I'll come back Izzy-"

"How can you know or I know or Jonah know that for real Onii-san!?"

He reached behind his neck to untie the brown-corded necklace that held his jade pendant then grabbed her hand and placed the necklace into it before closing them.

It was like a goodbye kiss.

"Keep this safe and my manor safe for me Izzy, because I know that they are in good hands."

They both smiled at each other while their eyes were misting over then gave each other one last hug before pulling away and standing up.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said while walking towards the front gates. "Make sure to lock Winston in the freezer."

"Onii-san!"

≿—- ❈ —-≾

It has finally come! Tomb Raider 2 and I hope you all like the prologue and stay tuned for the rest.

In this one the Croft Manor is going to be from Tomb Raider III you know the game from way back then before Crystal took over and the reason why the Manor from Tomb Raider Legend and onwards is WAY overused so I want something different and familiar.

PS: Who remembers the moment that Alexander says before he leaves for Syria?

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	2. Hour I

Hour I

“Hey, we’re heading into a war zone now. You better be sure about this.”

Alexander continued to look at his GPS while the driver's words went out one ear and out the other. “Just keep driving please” The brunette looked ahead to see a chopper flying past them and immediately knew that something wasn’t right. 

The bastard told someone! And now they're shooting at their jeep.

It caught on fire as it tumbled down the side of the hill that they were on which killed the driver instantly but mercilessly unharmed Alex who was bleeding, bruised and dirty; getting out of the thing he ran just as it exploded only to send him sliding down a sandslide bringing back memories of his time on Yamatai.

Quickly getting out his grappling hook Alexander hooked onto the ledge just in time otherwise he would have gone over the edge. 

“Not falling for this old trick.”

Making it down safely he looked out beyond the landscape then carefully walked along the left path and being thankful that he had installed the Gym back at home to be more prepared for this. Climbing and jumping to another ledge he pulled himself up to see a small opening which led inside as well as something else.

Walking close to it, he opened it and found a beautiful gilded cross inside.

**_A religious icon… Detailed and inlaid with rubies. It looks Byzantine, perhaps 16th century._ **

**_It fits with the legend of the Prophet._ **

Putting it inside of his bag for safe keeping Alexander managed to get inside of the opening but got grossed out when his right boot pressed on something squishy underwater. Turning on his breast pocket flashlight the brunette waved his way through the waist-length water until he stepped on dry land again and into an open space with a stone monolith in the center that has ancient Greek words carved into it.

‘This-This is it! I did it!’

Looking around the room Alexander examined three murals that each told him about the Prophets story which he wrote down as well as creating sketches. 

**_He’s shown here performing healing miracles. Dad’s notes mentioned this one._ **

**_These are the miracles of the Prophet of Constantinople, unjustly murder by Order of Trinity._ **

**_This one has the Prophet speaking with a forign army and he convinced them to lay down their weapons._ **

**_He led his followers through the desert, to the oasis._ **

Coming upon a crack in the wall there was sunlight coming through it, using his hands he pulled the rocks away until there was a way through, turning off his flashlight Alex squeezed through to the other side and when his brown eyes took in the sight it left him speechless. 

If only his parents could see it.

The only way to the oasis is through a bridge that was about to crumble any minute now. Scrambling onto rocks he maneuvered his way up and around then got to the top and, look at the little mockingjays mucking it all up that won’t do at all.

Making his way inside he found other goodies as well as another mural.

**_The Prophet… slain by the Order of Trinity._ **

**_My Son._ **

**_The Order of Trinity has received word that the Prophet’s followers are building a great tomb at an oasis outside of Beroea. But more upsetting… while we thought they were building the tomb for their Prophet. Trinity now believes he still lives._ **

**_We have learned he is preaching his heresy among the local citizens, drawing more to him daily with tales of how he conquered death. He is a liar and a heretic, claiming miracles that come only from the Divine._ **

**_You swore that he was dead. Have you failed us?_ **

Walking up the sand-covered path three sharp spikes nearly killed him, good thing that the contraption is so old.

Shooting off the rope connection the trap crumbled to the ground and slipping underneath a low beam he made his way inside but loud bangs shook the ground beneath the brunette and landed him into a low-level water-filled area.

Bringing his arm to his mouth Alexander continuously coughed as he worked on getting out of this spot; shooting down a wooden makeshift raft Alex pried open a rock wall that jetted out large amounts of water so he can leave on the other side.

Sliding down another slide Alexander got his foot caught in yet another trap and shot it down just like before but now the corridor is filling with water fast.

Smashing his way to freedom he swam towards the light.

Literally.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

“Why… Why is it always me!?”

Working out the kinks in his body the brunette made it to the Prophet’s Tomb and what a stunning place it was.

Little by little, inch by inch the tomb was slowly being filled with water but is that really a good thing?

**_Another religious symbol, but this is… simple and handmade. The Prophet must have drawn followers from every walk of life._ **

Another one for the collection.

**_My Lord._ **

**_What you say is impossible. I myself drove a spear into the Prophet’s heart, I saw him die._ **

**_Doubtless his people have propped another man up in the slain Prophet’s robe to continue his lies. They are broken, discredited, and exiled. We will head south and put the rest of his people to the sword, but the Prophet is dead._ **

**_This, I swear._ **

**_My Lord._ **

**_I ride at the head a small army of the faithful, armed and ready, and I have good news; we have located the Tomb of the Prophet. We were attacked by madmen upon the road, wearing the Prophet’s livery, but they were easily bested._ **

**_We allowed one to flee, and followed him back to the oasis. Whether the Prophet escaped death, or whether another now wears his mantle, it does not matter. All will perish inside, and it will become a Tomb at last._ **

**_My Lord._ **

**_The last remnant of the Prophet’s followers have barricaded themselves inside his Tomb. We have made camp at the entrance, and we are preparing to break through their barricades. I saw the man claiming to be the Prophet, before they sealed the gates, and I admit, he bears striking resemblance. But it could not be._ **

**_No matter. They will be dead before sunrise. The Order of Trinity will see that his hersey ends here._ **

“That’s it! We’re almost through!”

“All right, set the final charges… prepare to breach!”

Damn! They’re almost inside!

Alexander kept on making his way up only to be stopped by a puzzle but he smiled at this. “Bring it on. BOOYAHAHAHAHA WOOHOHOOOO!”

Just because Alexander is grown up doesn't mean that he can’t have fun once in a while.

He laughed as he climbed up the gilded tower and made it to the top.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

The carved detail on the sarcophagus alone was stunning, fit for a King or in this case Prophet but his hopes were crushed when the inside was empty.

The sound of a soldier caught his attention, glancing at the sarcophagus he hid himself inside it while loading his twin pistols with bullets then waited for it to be opened.

“The Prophet’s Tomb. After all this time.”

“And the artifact?”

“Inside, God willing. Open it… carefully, it could be dangerous.”

As soon as the two soldier’s opened the lid up Alexander came out of his hiding place with both pistols pointed at Konstantin. “Who the hell are you?”

“You’re a smart man. I suspect you already know”

The blond got close. So close but far enough away where Konstantin could see Alexander’s adam's-apple bob when he swallowed and having thoughts about kissing and sucking on it.

“Where is the artifact?”

“I don’t know what your talking about”

" _Don’t_. Play games with me you led us to this place”

Alexander considered his options; he can lie or he can tell the truth.

He told the truth.

Putting his left gun back in it’s holster while the other pointed to the sky the brunette said.

“Look, it was empty when I got here. There was no body, and differently no artifact”

The blond gave him some breathing room but he quickly turned back around to finish the Raider off however Alex was one step ahead by stealing the detonator right under their noses.

And with a smirk pressed the button while the Commander and his soldiers fled.

Getting out of cover Alexander shot the two enemies without a care then tried to find an exit while dodging falling rocks and debris. Jumping over a gap in the floor he took cover on a wall while the raging flood emptied out on either side of him.

Finding a clue etched into the ground he returned home hungry, tired, dirty and aroused.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Here is… can I say chapter 2? No, it’s chapter 1 for sure and I hope you all like it!

Know that both Alexander and Konstantin went to bed that night taking naked and taking care of their... urges. ^-^

As the tags say there will be tomb raiding as well as treasure hunting of course because after all this is Tomb Raider.

Here are the weapons and gear that our Alex will be using in his adventure.

1: The bow because that’s his baby.

2: Dual handguns of course.

3: Flashlight.

4: Grappling hook.

5: Combat knife that has a curved edge and serrated teeth along it’s back.

6: Shotgun that resembles a Remington Model 870.

7: Plenty of ammo for all his weapons.

8: Coins.

9: Two axes but only for ice climbing, the rest of it he uses his hands.

10: And finally his sketchbook for drawing and taking notes.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U! 


	3. Hour II

Hour II

Alexander and Jonah followed the trail that leads up to the mountain which’ll give them a good view of the valley beyond the summit but as they were walking a part of the mountain crumbled and the brunette tumbled to the side of it with a surprised yelp but once more he used his hook to keep him safe.

“Alexander! Are you all right?”

“Jonah! I’m all right!”

Their voices echoed around the mountains as Alex made his way to safer grounds.

“I’ll climb down there and get you…-”

“No! It’s too dangerous! I can climb back up!”

“Are you sure?”

Alexander smiled to himself; it’s always sweet whenever his best friend is worried like this and calmed his worries away.

Finding an ice wall that he can use to get back he used both axes to climb about then with one well placed jump Jonah and him grabbed hands before standing together. Continuing up the trail they stopped to take in their surroundings, taking off his hood Alexander knew that they were close to the top so they marched on.

Taking out both axes again he leaped towards an ice wall and climbed it with Jonah following close behind him but some of the ice gave way to reveal a ledge instead that he grabbed onto then took a leap of faith and made it! The storm got heavier and heavier until it created an avalanche that forced the brunette to leave the other man but shouted for him to get to shelter before running away from it.

Pole swinging to a zipline the brunette crashed through a wall of icicles and slid down an ice slide however the avalanche sent him rolling and tumbling on snow covered banks that nearly suffocated him.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Gasping and coughing he emerged through the snow and slowly stood up on his feet, Alex was in some sort of wilderness; the radio came alive as he pushed on although extremely cold.

It was Jonah… he’s alive!

“Alex? Are you there? I made it to shelter…”

Of course the link got cut off.

“J-Jonah… if you can hear me, g-go back. Don’t try to look f-for me… I… I need to do this on m-my own.”

Putting the radio back in its place he came upon an old campsite so now all he has to find is wood that will last him through the night.

Searching around for stuff he found a fresh deer carcass that sadly didn’t have any meat inside it but Alexander will use it for something else. Taking out his combat knife he cut the animal but stood extremely still when a pack of wolves ran past him, he escaped them by a hair!

Bringing the items back Alexander started the fire first then the shelter second.

As he was warming up the radio came back on however Konstantin’s voice came through instead.  **_Men are scouring the ruins in the mountains. If the artifact is here, we’ll find it._ **

Another voice channeled through but one the Raider did not recognize.

**_And what of the Remnant?_ **

**_They continue to resist us but we’ll have the situation in hand soon enough._ **

**_Good. Trinity has faith in you._ **

“Trinity…” Alex whispered as the line got cut off.

He feels up for a little exploration.

Opening up a chest the brunette found another treasure.

A solid gold crown decorated with rubies and sapphires.

**_A crown… from one of the Princes of Kiev. How did it come to be all the way out here?_ **

Examining it in a slow circle he found it was split down in the middle at the back.  **_Someone was wearing it when they were killed._ **

Putting it away Alexi found a large cave that held red mushrooms, another document as well as magnesite ores which he can use to make special ammo and explosives. 

**_The Prophet and his followers have been traveling under cover of night, a crooked trail around the border of the Eastern Empire. I do not know where they are headed, and I suspect they do not either. But they know we will not let them rest until his hersey is purged._ **

**_The common folk of the borderlands give him shelter, and I find it curious that none who have aided him will tell me anything of use. Even when I threaten them with the wrath of Trinity, or touch the edge of a knife to their throats, they stay silent. They die, never betraying what they know. The Prophet has a curious sway over people._ **

**_All the more reason he must be silenced._ **

Leaving the cave Alex took out his bow and loaded an arrow while silently following a deer that was alone eating grass, pulling back the bowstring he aimed for her heart and let the arrow fly as it hit it’s target.

Taking out his knife he cut the now dead animal up for her meat then took it back to the campsite to eat and enjoyed every single bite. Heading out into the wilderness again a red flare shot into the sky before landing close to where he is; there here. “Command… Do you copy?” A loud roar of a bear came on the link and the screams of the man were heard at the same time then it went deadly silent.

‘What the hell was that?’

Climbing a nearby tree Alexander jumped over the gap and landed in deep snow that slowed his movement down, knowing that a bear is out there is not good at all.

Quickly getting out of the snow he followed the red light while his radio sparked up once more.

**_Survey team this is Overwatch please respond. Survey team please respond._ **

**_We got some… interference on that last transmission._ **

**_We lost contact with the survey team on the southern ridge._ **

**_Last known point of contact was the Mongolian ruins._ **

**_Gear up and be ready for orders._ **

Bending down Alexander picked up the bloody, mangled man’s walkie-talkie however, Alex’s eyes widened in fear when a huge grizzly brown bear emerged out of it’s den and roared loudly at the man. Spit, chunks of human flesh and blood flew from its mouth and onto his red coat; hopping to his feet Alexander sprinted away from the large beast while getting a big cut to his left arm in the process.

He dove into a pile of wood, took out out his axe and stabbed both his paw and face when he tried to break through only for the damn thing to burst through it anyway, running away once again he nearly fell over the cliffside; having no other choice he turned around to face his foe.

The brunette dodged the bears attack then shoved his axe into the animals skull while they tangled together; with a hard shove Alexander fell over the cliffside with a yell and hit his bleeding arm onto the hard ground, the pain was so unbearable he fell unconscious.

Alexander blinked three times as he regained consciousness.

Groaning in pain he slowly got to his feet and wondered how long he had been out for. An hour? Maybe two? Maybe three? Either way, the first thing that needs to be taken care of is his arm then try to find a way back to camp. 

Cracking open a yellow crate there was cloth and along with the herbs that he also found he can make bandages, taking off his coat then rolled his sleeve up and bandaged his arm, hissing at the pain that it brought but at least it won’t cause anymore trouble.

Over the cliff there was an abandoned Cold War installation but why is Trinity down there? And more Mongol ruins, however the entrance is sadly the bears den lovely. Heading back the way he came the brunette smiled when he saw an old friend of his.

A salvage crate!

Popping it open and taking the contents he pushed on. 

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Sitting down by the warm fire Alex went to work on making poisoned arrows then took some much needed rest.

Three hours later loud gunfire awoke him from his sleep and put him on alert, quickly twisting both silencers on his guns he climbed up on a tree branch and waited patiently for the enemy to show up. Taking aim in the shadows the Rider pulled the trigger and watched as the scout fell onto the snow dead instantly.

Getting down on the ground he hid the body then took cover in a bush that didn’t give him away.

When one was just inches away from him he stabbed him in the stomach and quickly moved diagonally so a large red line spilled his insides out and left him there for the wolves; cleaning his knife he put it away before picking the rest of the scouts off one by one until there were none left.

Looking for more treasure he found one in a blocked off cave with more ore inside of it as well.

**_A Mongolian Tug, a banner of sorts to be affixed to a spear. This one looks like it has seen some violence._ **

He realized that he’s going to be even more rich if he sells these to a museum and save that money for something later like putting his baby sister through university.

Going back to the den with bow and arrow in hand Alexander went inside to snuff him out into a larger area.

Dodge and shoot, dodge and shoot.

Two shots to the head and heart finished the animal off and as it lay dead Alex left the dead bear to others since eating the meat can make a person very, very sick. Finding a document on the ground he read what it said in his mind.

**_The fugitive Prophet has crossed out of the Empire, and now turns north._ **

**_I am now in unfamiliar territory. The order of Trinity was clear: I am to pursue the False Prophet and his adherents to the ends of the earth, and wash away his heresy, but I believed I could overtake him months ago. Still he eludes me._ **

**_He crosses Khazar land, and across the Caucasus Mountains. Here I am at a disadvantage. I speak a dozen tongues of the Empire, but in the hinterlands, I am often left to communicate with little more than a sword. The Prophet, it seems, speaks every language, as if he were born to them._ **

Time to go.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

I want everyone to know that in five days I will be deleting Mirror Invasion and the reason why is because I felt like it wasn’t ready to be seen yet.

The prologue is written but not much else since I want to focus on this as well as the third story in this series so please be patient with me and don’t be sad.

PS: Please know that I won’t be writing every single document and relic from the game because it’ll be long and tedious so please understand.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	4. Hour III

Hour III

Alexander found himself in a glacier cavern that was lovely to look at but dangerously cold. “Fuck that’s going to be cold.”

Having no other choice he swam through the icy waters and as soon as he came out of it he started a fire and warmed himself up before he did anything else. 

As he stared at the flames he won’t know what he was going to do if the brunette sees Konstantin again, would they just be enemies forever or would they be something more than that? Just thinking about all of it made his heart pound. Shaking out of his thoughts Alex scooped up the water and drank to his heart's content before going on his way.

Carefully walking around a corner there was a Byzantine war galley stuck in the ice!

Making his way over there he climbed on the wooden mast above and onto the ships deck then onto a ledge above it. Using the axe he pried off the large hook which lowered an ornate golden bucket full of ice off to his right; scrambling up to the wall onto another mast he walked all the way out to the end of it, then onto the spar that juts out to the left.

He jumped from the end of the spar and grabbed onto the handle of the bucket, which swung forwards smashing the ice wall ahead of him.

Letting go Alexander made his way up the ice wall and onto the higher levels that revealed extra things for him to collect such as coins.

**_It’s done._ **

**_We’ll die here, thanks to Carraldus and the madness of the Order of Trinity. My ship will never see water again. We entered the Glacial Sea too far into the winter, would have turned back, but Carraldus would not abandon his lost Prophet._ **

**_He and his dead-eyed warriors seized control. He forced the ship through shallow tributaries, until we could go no further. Then he made my crew construct sled runners, and the bastard forced us to tow the ship over land. It was death and excommunication to deny him._ **

**_But it was death either way. I will make sure he dies here, with us. I have always kept a little poison at the ready in case the ship was taken. Now, it has another use._ **

There was all this wealth around them and the brunette wondered how they were able to carry all of it.

Up ahead there was a Codex that allowed him to fire two arrows successively without delay.

Knowing that he used a zip line to help him return him to the other side again and continued to explore around the area.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Finally leaving the glacier for good he deeply breathed in the fresh air only to stop in his tracks and took out his bow and an arrow from it’s quiver when an arrow that was not his was embedded into the snowy ground. He pointed his weapon at a woman with red hair however he lowered it when she wasn’t trying to kill him even if she hadn’t lowered hers and spoke in her native tongue.

“Ya ne tvoy vrag.”

She spoke back. 

“Eto yeshche predstoit vyyasnit. Ty ubil ikh.”

He had too! They were going to kill him if he didn’t kill them first.

“Ya dolzhen byl sdelat' eto”

They talked for a bit until an explosion from down below made the brunette look that way however when he asked her what’s going on the redhead had disappeared from sight. Well… there’s only one way to find out isn’t there? Two soldiers were talking to each other while Alexander got closer to them without being seen and listened in on their conversation.

**_Never seen anything like that. Crazy son of a bitch, rushing three armed men with an axe._ **

‘Hmm… I wonder who that is?’

**_I don’t know how they managed to take one of them alive._ **

**_Who the hell are these people?_ **

**_Initial recon said there was an old village up in these mountains but they expected farmers. Thought they’d surrender without firing a shot._ **

**_Farmers… shit, these are trained guerilla fighters. It looks like they drove the Soviets out of here._ **

**_Might be a good sign; if they’re protecting something hidden in the mountain, then we’re in the right place._ **

**_So, do you know what it is we’re after?_ **

**_No - it’s need to know for the rank and file but it’s got to be important. They don’t usually run ops this big._ **

**_Been in the field for less than a year, nothing’s come close to this._ **

**_We haven’t had an operation this big since the island but that was a cleanup job, no this is something else entirely. You want some advice? Keep your head down, don’t ask too many questions._ **

Grabbing an alcohol bottle the brunette used it to separate the two men before putting an arrow through the closest one then covered the other one’s mouth and shot him in the back.

Killing four more he went inside of the building where another one was waiting. Sneaking up behind him Alex covered his eyes and forced his neck up then shoved his combat knife into the man’s jaw before yanking it out and watched as the man crumbled to the floor dead. Cleaning his knife Alex climbed a ladder then another one and used a zipline to land in a small room with several rusted fuel tanks inside.

He can’t use those but he can use lanterns that were scattered around the floor, throwing one of them and destroyed a cloth blockade that allowed him to go inside the back rooms.

Heading inside he took cover as two Trinity soldiers were torturing two of the natives; the first one died but the second one is holding on to what little of his life that he has left. Getting out of his cover Alexander shot the two soldiers in their heads and vaulted over the now-opened window.

“They have him… imprisoned… Got to… got to…”

He coughed on his own blood before lowering his head… completely limp.

Alexander bent down to try to feel for a pulse but found none; he mourned for the brave soul before prying open the door behind him and through the space in the wall where a lot of soldier’s were on the other side of it.

They were having trouble with a leak it seems but they all turned their attention to Konstantin who observed what was going on then turned to look at the soldier who he left in charge.

“I left you in charge here.”

“Yes, sir. But we didn’t expect such heavy resistance-”

He placed both hands on the man’s face. “You were to be my eyes. I expected you to see. You must know what is at stake with this operation.”

The blond pressed both thumbs onto the man’s eyes which shocked and put fear into everyone around the room including yours truly but they dared not show it unless they wanted to be blind next.

As the soldier writhed in pain on the floor Konstantin turned to the rest of them. “Our goal is within reach, but we must be vigilant. If we succeed here, a new world awaits. One of our own making.”

The brunette and the blond locked eyes with one another but the person on the radio thankfully broke that gaze and he was called back to the prison.

Now all Alexander has to do is get rid of the rest of them.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

After finally clearing out the place he went outside in the snow and took off both his red coat for a lighter, black one and goggles because the wind is calm then searched around. Opening another box there was a rosary that looked similar to the one his mother had.

**_Someone’s rosary. These beads have been worn away, almost to nothing._ **

Putting it in his treasure bag he climbed another ladder and a zipline to make it into the village where a few people were still living here.

The villager asked for his help and in return he’ll get money as well as gain the trust of the villagers so naturally he decided to help, all he needs to do is destroy the Communications Towers; promising to keep an eye out for them.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

I want to apologize if this chapter is sooo boring to you all and I promise the next one might be better.

So stay tuned.

PS: Why the fuck did Sofia speak English when she really should have been speaking Russian the whole time?! Well it’s a good thing that our boy learns the language of the world then.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U! 


	5. Hour IV

Hour IV

Alexander crouched by the window of the village's small church where Konstantin, who was located inside talking to someone.

“Your reports have ceased. Trinity is growing concerned”

“We’ve had trouble with the natives, our communications were offline but everything is now under control…”

“If the situation becomes untenable, we will step in.”

“It won’t. You sent me for a reason. I was chosen for this. I will succeed”

“See that you do.”

The brunette was so distracted that by their conversation that when two guards made themselves known it was too late and he got knocked out… again. 

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Alex slowly came to his senses and found himself tied down in a chair with his hands behind him so there was no escaping however the most confusing thing was that Anna who had watched him grow up and who he hadn’t seen in a long time was tied to a chair the same way. ‘Anna? What is she doing here?’

He struggled against his binds, promising to get them both out of here somehow.

The door to their cell block opened and Konstantin walked inside holding a garrote wire in his hands, walking behind Anna he slowly choked her so that they could get information about the Divine Source but Alexander desperately told the man that he doesn't know where it is.

“That’s enough. He doesn't know.”

Disbelief, anger. He felt like such a damn fool; after all this time Anna was really working with  _ them _ all along and the cold truth came out.

“You… You lying cu-!” The blond cut the brunette off with a hard backhand that made his head fly to the right, licking his split lower lip he stared at Anna with hate and fire in his brown eyes but he was also trying not to cry. 

“You and I… we can still be on the same side of history. Think about it, Alexander.”

Konstantin untied Alexander from the chair but both of his hands were still tied behind his back then held him by the shoulders as he forced him out of the room, into a projection room then up a flight of stairs but the blond threw the brunette against the wall and grabbed his chin so they can look at each other once more. 

“Do you even  _ know _ what I want to do to you?”

Alex bit his bottom lip. “Hurt me?” What a stupid answer! He knows what he wants. 

What they both want.

He untied Alex’s hands then captured his lips in a rough kiss while unzipping his trousers, pulled his boxers down so the brunette’s cock was exposed and leaking pre-cum from the slit. Pulling back from their kiss, panting, blushing Alexander it was so cute to Konstantin. 

“Fuck me”

His face turned red as soon as those words left his mouth and when Konstantin gave an amused look it made him even more embarrassed but could you blame him? The blond lifted up the brunette’s neck and finally kissed and sucked on his Adam’s-apple while savoring the moans that left Alexander’s mouth. 

Leaving a love bite on the side of his neck Kon went down in front of his cock and playfully blew onto it then looked at him in the eye as he took Alexander’s entire cock inside of his mouth; the moaning brunette held the back of the blond’s head to keep him there as he was getting the most  _ incredible _ blowjob that he ever had in his life and he had gotten a few of these while back at Uni but they were  _ nothing _ like this.

“K… Konstantin f-fuck, oh fuck-I’m g-gonna c… cum!”

Konstantin played with his balls to milk him for all he’s worth and he was about to get his reward.

Cum continuously filled the blond’s mouth that he happily drank and slowly pulled the throbbing member out of his mouth and slowly stroked it so it’ll stop throbbing then pulled both Alexander’s boxers and trousers back up as well as zipping it before standing up to face Alexander who held Konstantin’s waist.

“Come with us.”

The brunette shook his head with a few tears falling down his face. “I can’t… Not after what they did. Not after what  _ she _ did.”

The blond’s own eyes went soft and sweet which they were only reserved for his sister but now their showing for him. Brushing the tears away with his thumbs Konstantin pulled Alexander into a kiss that he tried to pour all of his love and passion into so maybe the Raider will stay but somehow the Commander knows that he won’t.

Alex ran his fingers through the dark blond locks then his hands went to the sides of the man’s face as they pulled away. 

They pressed their foreheads together, wishing that they were on the same sides.

Turning around he placed his hands behind his back so Kuon could put the restraints back on his wrists then turned him back around to give him one last kiss then led him away into a holding cell where he almost fell but gained his balance and turned around just in time to see Konstantin shut the cell door and lock it.

Alex pressed himself against the bars. “This isn’t over.” 

Oh, if he wasn’t tied up he would happily wipe that smirk off the blond’s face and watched as he walked away in victory. “BASTARD!” Kicking the door with a foot Alexander sat on the floor with his back against the partly destroyed wall but he wasn’t alone because a man was in the other cell right next to him.

“So what is the name of my new cell mate? I’m Jacob,”

“Erm, Alexander Croft.”

“Pleasure”

Moving his arms underneath his legs he grabbed a piece of rock and untied himself then looked for a way out of here. 

“Lockers like these often had useful things in them.”

Opening the locker he retrieved his stuff and unlocked Jacob’s cell door then finally left this place for good.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

**_Command post 2, last chopper outbound._ **

**_Roger._ **

**_That’ll be the last shipment._ **

**_Reports of trouble at the communications depot. More natives?_ **

**_Negative. We caught an armed intruder from the outside. Some man stirred up trouble on the perimeter._ **

‘Humpf, stirred up trouble indeed.’

**_We expecting others?_ **

**_Possibly, after the initial attack, we stepped up the patrols. If there is anyone else out there, we’ll find them._ **

Making their way outside they hid behind a snow bank as they observed the scene silently; too many soldiers.

Way too many soldiers.

“Stay here, I’ll take care of this.”

Jacob nodded his head as he became a look-out just in case.

Sneaking his way on the rooftops Alexander cracked one poor man’s skull apart with his silenced gun then shot another one in the head then took out even more until the whole area was rid of them, pressing a red button it turned to green and opened the gate in front of him.

They both talked via radio.

“Jacob? I’ve found a way to open the inner gate”

“Head to the courtyard. I’m already inside”

Attaching his grappling hook to a ruined staircase he climbed up then jumped up onto a window ledge then another and another before climbing inside of an open window where Jacob was waiting for him. They silently watched Anna and Konstantin’s conversation that was cut short by a Trinity soldier who said that the blond was needed back at the holding cells.

Once they were all gone Alexander went over to the table and found an old manuscript.

**_Mankind shall be judged. The non-believers turned to ash and swept away._ **

**_And the pure of faith will be raised up and given… life eternal._ **

A loud siren signaled that guards were coming.

The brunette slipped into a flooded passageway underneath the floor just as three guards arrived and tried to be as quiet as possible while wading through the dark murky water; climbing into a dark room where Jacob and he talked only briefly before going silent.

Prying open the metal door he found a patch inside of a box.

**_A military patch for Trinity soldiers. Aside from the design there’s no identification text. They keep themselves hidden even from their own foot soldiers._ **

A smile formed onto his face with the thought of Konstantin leaving this here for him to find and he did.

He shook his head with a sigh. What was he doing? He’s acting like a little school boy who had gotten an A on his test! Putting it away with his other treasures Alexander took care of the electrocuting water in front of him then opened the metal door that was on the other side but tried to close it again when a soldier was on the other end of it.

They struggled for a bit before yanking his assault rifle out of his hands and quickly reloading it then shot him then another and another and another until Alexander ran out of ammo.

So he crafted a shrapnel grenade with a can instead, throwing at the two soldier’s they were incapacitated long enough for him to reload the rifle then took aim at them.

Firing a few rounds into the pair he went inside a shack where even more of them were waiting for him.

“He’s still standing. Someone… just kill him!”

Taking cover, he killed more of them then jumped down into a tunnel and then crouched down to avoid hitting his head on the low beams. While trying to keep himself warm Alexander contacted Jacob again with him warning the brunette that some of the soldiers were waiting for him and that was it as their line got cut off.

Let’s hope that Alexander can make it through.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Who can remember this video game quote? “Lockers like these often had useful things in them.”

There’s nothing much to say except stay tuned my Dear Readers.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	6. Hour V

Hour V

“Now, rest.”

Alexander gave Jacob a nod with a thankful smile and drank his tea while the other went to his people. Setting the empty cup down the brunette lied down, closed his tired eyes and went to sleep.

Sometimes he would get nightmares although now they were almost rare thanks to the help that Winston was giving him and most frequently he has good dreams that make him happy all day. 

Waking up from one of those good ones Alexander stood up and emerged from Jacob’s hideaway and into the morning sun then made his way down there again using a zipline and landed on the soft snow that made crunchy sounds beneath his boots.

Along his journey the brunette found a native wounded and asked for his help. “I need a safe place to rest in case the invaders return. There’s a cave, across the bridge over there, a wolf den, they won’t look there but I can’t clear it out on my own; not like this. If you could kill them we’ll have a safe place to regroup. I might even have something for those pistols of yours. Can you help us?”

“Yes, of course. Stay out of sight, I’ll be back.”

“Thank you. Jacob… was right about you.”

Taking out his bow Alexander crept inside of the wolf den and loaded a poisoned arrow. Letting it fly he killed three at the same time and quickly loaded another arrow as another wolf charged at him; he missed, forcing him on his back with his arm at the animal’s throat as he tried to keep it away from tearing his face apart. Grabbing his gun Alexander shot it in the gut.

The three bullets and gunshots echoing around the cave.

Pushing it off with a groan Alex collected their meat for later then returned to the wounded native.

“It’s clear, if you go there now then you’ll be safe.”

Helping him to his feet the native thanked him and walked to the wolve’s den. 

≿—- ❈ —-≾

The brunette made his way over to the old Soviet mill and got another call from Jacob. “Alexander! Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m at the base of the old Soviet mill…”

“I’m making my way to the mine entrance at the top of the facility. Can you meet me there?”

“I’m on my way”

Cooking the wolf meat he ate then continued on. Opening a metal door Alex found another treasure.

**_Another sculpture but this one looks like a game._ **

Examining the treasure closer the game pieces caught his attention.

**_These pieces look familiar… I know I’ve seen something like these before._ **

Putting them safely away in his treasure bag Alexander made his way higher in the mill if that was even possible. He silently stayed out of sight when Trinity soldiers were near.

**_Do we have a map of the facility?_ **

**_Negative. Even if we did there’s a lot of structural damage from the revolt._ **

Alexander sneaked over to a table and grabbed an unopened whiskey bottle and a piece of cloth.

He could make a molotov cocktail with them.

**_Gonna be dangerous, getting up higher. Weather and elements have taken their toll._ **

**_So this is where the Soviets broke through?_ **

**_Yeah. First contact was in one of the mine shafts and they shifted all operations to retrieval._ **

**_But it looks like the revolt came within a week._ **

**_Workers finally had enough?_ **

**_You’ve seen this place right? Seems like a safe bet. Let’s see if we could find those manifests and join the others._ **

**_All right, we’ll get searching. Any word on the escapees?_ **

**_Likely dead. Konstantin saw them go under the ice but he’s not convinced. Just keep your eyes open._ **

Alexander rolled his eyes, of course Konstantin wasn’t convinced how could he be? 

‘Let’s light’em up!’

Throwing the cocktail at the three soldier’s in front of him first he quickly shot the other two in the head; their blood pouring out of their noses like a waterfall all over the platform.

Searching their bodies for salvage, he burned two more flammable barriers and found even more salvage as well as another treasure hidden away.

**_Soviet Military Dog Tags, standard issue. The name is Yuri Ravdonikis._ **

Turning the tag around the brunette found something else.

**_The word {Convicted} is stamped on the back of the tag._ **

Moving into the open doorway he connected his grappling hook to the dangling coil and run-and-jumped over the gap onto the wooden ledge ahead of him. Using a rope arrow, he pulled down a pile of junk to clear a path and jumped across that ledge then pulled himself up onto it.

Alex carefully crossed the narrow beam and jumped over another gap, then continued forward onto one more beam that tilted dangerously forward but thankfully it didn’t break under his weight.

Jumping to a rock wall he climbed to the top again. 

Climbing the yellow ladder, onto the red tank he jumped to a ledge and maneuvered across it.

**_Yeah, looks like we found a jackpot up here. All sorts of artifacts. It matches the description of the Soviet intel. Yeah, this is where they broke through into the ruins… any sign of the escaped prisoners?_ **

**_Not sure, can’t really see… but… I just lost contact with the sweep team down below._ **

**_Understood. I’ll radio the forward teams to be prepared. Can you see any movement?_ **

He looked down there for a moment before responding.

**_Negative, but I got a good vantage point. I’ll let you know if I see anything; over and out._ **

As soon as he turned around Alexander kicked him in the balls so hard that the soldier fell on his face then the brunette shot him in the back of his head. 

Using a zipline to cross to the other side of the mill there was an ambush waiting for him but just like all the others our boy took care of them swiftly and carefully.

“I can’t kill all of them but they won’t be doing anything to anyone ever again.”

≿—- ❈ —-≾

On his way farther into this place Alex spotted a brought green light that caught his eye and went to go check it out. Finding out that it was a button he, on instinct pushed it and the large door on his right opened to reveal dark tunnels beyond it. 

It was pitch black inside at first but bright lights lit up the direction that he was going.

**_Looks like Pitchblende… must have been a Uranium mine._ **

He came upon two paths; one to the right and one to the left however the one on the right was blocked by fallen debris so Alexander took the left one instead. Jumping towards another zipline he crossed over the deep, dark abyss below him and landed safely onto higher ground.

Turning on his flashlight, he cringed as he swam through the milky water that was probably filled with gross things inside of it.

Making his way farther inside he jumped to a ledge and was about to pull up but a minecart came towards him fast forcing him to let go of the ledge and slide down a mudslide; going deeper underground. ‘More artifacts… they must have broken through into an old passage. Got to see it for myself.’ Going to the left side the floor gave away underneath his feet but luckily he didn’t fall into the pit of spikes. 

Looking around there was another box with something hidden inside of it he’s sure.

**_This flask belonged to a soldier in the red army. Hmm… I don’t recognize the insignia._ **

Opening the hip flask up there was still wine inside it.

Might as well finish the rest of it.

Chugging down the wine Alexander wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and closed the top then put it in his treasure bag.

Whatever they found here it must be big.

Creating a fire Alexander upgraded his weapons and made pouches for his ammo then stood up and made his way over to the edge and jumped to the platform with a single minecart in the middle of a huge pit but the ledge collapsed and he lost grip in one hand; quickly regaining his grip he climbed to the top of it and saw another flammable barrier however there it’s going to be hard to get a cocktail through the water.

This needs planning.

Hopping over the small gap he ran up to a ramp and jumped up onto a ledge; pulling himself up he jumped over a gap onto another wooden platform then took out his bow and shot a rope arrow onto another minecart before pulling onto the rope which sent the cart moving but not sending it over the edge of the pit.

Hooking the rope onto a pillar Alex made his way back down then finally blocked the waterfall. 

Lighting a whiskey bottle he destroyed the barrier and claimed his prize; opening the codex revealed its secrets to him.

**_Though the philosophers believe our body is but a dream of the soul, an infection of the flesh or a blow to the skull can end that dream, whether we believe it or not. Those wise men sleepwalk through life, hastening their own ends through inattention. While I am not so foolish that I would declare them right or wrong, I will instead make aims to protect both body and soul._ **

**_Through concentration, discipline and focus, we can become masters of the physical realm, able to keep our bodies and souls together by avoiding the horror of pain. Pay close attention. You must always see the sword before it strikes if you hope to live._ **

‘A codex of philosophical writings on the virtue of awareness.’

Now he can spot deadly traps easily.

And now it’s time to get out of here.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

I’m sorry that this one took a bit longer than usual but I’ve been working on Mirror Invasion off and on so please excuse me on that.

In the next one Jacob and Alexander will reunite.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U! 


	7. Hour VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember in the older games Lara would destroy the artifacts that she gets so they won’t fall into the wrong hands? Alexander is going to do just that.

Hour VI

**_They went through a lot of trouble to seal it up._ **

“Shit… They’re already inside; Gits!”

**_It might be the artifact we’re looking for._ **

**_God willing. That’d be too easy._ **

**_Let me that activity log, I think it mentioned the safe… manifest says the Soviets stored the most valuable artifacts from the site in this safe._ **

Hiding behind a brown-colored minecart that was completely filled with black coal Alexander waited for his chance and as soon as they separated he set two of the soldiers on fire while killing the other one.

And killed many more until he came face to face with an even bigger threat. 

**_I have visual confirmation._ **

**_Kill him. Now._ **

‘You wish.’

The brunette took care of two smaller ones first then dodged the big ones attack with an arrow that pinned him down, smashing his axe into the guy’s helmet it came off just as easily then just like with so many before him Alex put the enemy out of commission. Climbing up onto a ledge with a post on the end that has thick rope wrapped around it while on the other side led to freedom.

Ziplining to the other side a Trinity soldier caught Alexander by surprise and he would have killed him if it wasn’t for Jacob saving him… again.

“It seems we have a habit of saving each other.”

It was true.

“Thank you, I’m glad you’re okay… is that the way through?”

“Yes, there will be more of them inside.”

Heading inside Jacob lit a flare while Alexander used his flashlight and went straight while the ravenette told him about the history of this place. Rumblings shook the whole place as Trinity soldier’s were trying to break inside of here but as they thought that they were safe the pair was separated again.

Everything started to come apart around him as Alexander ran for safety with some pathways being blocked and the path in front of him became blocked as well and the floor collapsed underneath him. He grabbed his radio and tried to talk to Jacob quietly through it while trying not to be heard at the same time.

“Jacob, can you hear me?”

No answer, hopefully he’s okay.

Putting the radio away Alexi climbed through a hole in the wall but there were enemies here too.

**_Maybe we can get the elevator working. Got to be a way out of here._ **

**_Hold on, I think I can… I can’t… believe… this thing… Okay, okay! I can get power to that console! We’re not going back the way we came._ **

**_Yeah, we gotta fix that lift._ **

‘Hmm… maybe I can fix it instead’

**_I know! Just let me try something here._ **

**_Damn it. The elevator’s jammed. Track looks rusted through. Okay, spread out! Find something to pry it loose._ **

**_On it._ **

Silently taking out the two that were on the lower levels Alexander he took care of the one up above him then found another button that he can press. “Yoink.” It didn’t come down all the way but it did just enough to where something can be done with it.

Pushing an empty cart to the side, he climbed on top of it then onto a large piece of rock and onto a platform with a rope holding some junk in place which he cut loose then jumped over to another platform, cutting the two ropes that held the lift in place and dropped down onto the ground before climbing the elevator as well as finding a document.

**_Freedom Station Operational Report - 17 September 1970._ **

**_At your earliest convenience, please acknowledge these communiques. We have received no directives since the discovery of the ruins._ **

**_Examination of the artifacts and scrolls recovered from the site continue. As impossible as it may seem, it appears we may have discovered the ruins of the legendary city of Kitezh._ **

**_There are also numerous references to some kind of messianic figure. If I'm interpreting the text correctly, he was a prophet who fled Byzantium sometimes in the 10th century. The inscriptions say that he carried with him an artifact of great power. For the time being, I have suspended normal mining operations. It is my intent to discover the truth behind this mysterious prophet._ **

≿—- ❈ —-≾

**_Freedom Station Operational Report - 12 December 1970._ **

**_It is clear to me now that our communications have been sabotaged. You likely have received none of my cables for quite some time. But I will continue transmitting, as it is my duty._ **

**_Local natives attacked us on multiple fronts soon after we attempted to sway them with the executions of their countrymen. There are far more natives than we ever anticipated. It's clear they come from the other side of the mountain and have been preparing their revolt carefully for years. We are now without power and water and winter is upon us. Those of us who remain will soon be leaving. We have one train transport and we will take with us as many records and artifacts as we can._ **

Putting it away Alexander kept going and found another mural that he sketched out.

**_This mural shows the Prophet, preaching in Constantinople._ **

“These ruins are enchanting.”

He rested against an ice wall but not for long because there were more enemies on the other side. Taking out some of them he hid the bodies so they wouldn't alert the others and kept the stealth kills going until he was forced to use both pistols and rifle.

There was a door here that Trinity tried to get through before but couldn’t do it so now it’s his turn. 

He removed one rope and sent part of the massive, heavy set doors flying from where it came from then he jumped and hooked onto an ice wall that the brunette climbed up.

Turning on his flashlight he walked carefully in the seemingly never-ending corridors.

**_A solid gold sword hilt, inlaid with beautiful deep-blue lazulite gemstones… this belonged to a Byzantine noble. Hmm… the blade itself was snapped off at the base. Did this happen in battle?_ **

He climbed up the crane arm and followed it down to the body of the machine, turning left he jumped across the gap onto the metal catwalk, and then went up the slope and around to the right. Jumping down off the ledge Alexander pushed a winch cart halfway then logged a rope arrow onto the winch before turning a crank with his axe which made the large bucket fill up with water until it fell down into the canyon.

Finally the brunette can pass through the doors.

Once he was inside his face lit up at the discovery in the massive room and course took notes while marvaling the stories that this place told him.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


End file.
